Electronic devices, such as computer systems or wireless cellular telephones or other data processing systems, may often include a display or display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or light emitting diode (LED) display, for providing a user interface with various images, programs, menus, documents, and other types of information. The display may illuminate or display various colors with a color space such as the CIE XYZ color space created by the International Commission on Illumination in 1931. A specific method for associating three numbers (or tristimulus values) with each color is called a color space.
The display of an electronic device may need to be calibrated in order to better match colors between the display and other types of media including other displays, printers, paper sources, etc. Prior systems for calibrating a display of a device include a color sensor or an external camera system. For example, a color sensor takes a limited number of wideband spectral energy readings along the visible spectrum by using filtered photodetectors for the calibrations. Another prior approach relies on a user to manually perform 5 operations of visual color matching between different color patches. These manual operations are difficult for a typical user to perform accurately. An error with one of the initial manual operations propagates and negatively affects all subsequent manual operations. Another prior approach automatically locates an embedded color calibration chart in an image as described in U.S. patent publication 2008/0304741. The embedded color calibration chart is verified and used to create a color profile of the image. A color calibration chart is an array of several blocks of known color values that is used to calibrate and evaluate the color in systems capable of color reproduction.